gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeta Torres
Elizabeta Torres (1977 - ) is a thirty-one year old successful drug dealer in Bohan, introduced to Niko Bellic by Mallorie Bardas. She first sends Niko Bellic to protect Patrick McReary during a drug deal in Luck of the Irish. The deal goes bad therefore resulting in Niko killing the attackers with a sniper rifle. Elizabeta is later seen at a house party dancing with Carmen Ortiz and sends Niko Bellic with Playboy X and Johnny Klebitz to do a heroin deal in the mission Blow Your Cover (Buyer's Market in The Lost and Damned). Johnny Klebitz later works with Elizabeta, by stealing a van full of cocaine from the Angels Of Death. To do this, she also employed Malc of the Uptown Riders to ambush the convoy at the tollbooth to Bohan. They were successful, and made away with the drugs. She employs Klebitz again to pick up Marta, a drug mule from Puerto Rico. She was being arrested by an airport official, but escaped when Klebitz knees the custom's agent in his groin. Later, after arguing with Little Jacob over some crooks who stole her coke, Elizabeta asks Niko Bellic to retrieve it in The Snow Storm. Afterward, the police begin coming down hard on Elizabeta for her involvement in the drug trade, which causes her to become increasingly edgy, restless, and paranoid. During Niko's last visit to Elizabeta, she explains to Niko that she can feel the cops on her, that her bodyguard Jorge turned states, and that everyone's a rat. In her disturbed state, she shoots and kills Manny Escuela and Jay Hamilton when Manny tries to film her as a part of his documentary about getting rid of crime in Bohan and gets Niko to get rid of the bodies. After said mission. She warns Niko to stay away from her, as the LCPD is rapidly closing in on her operation.The player can chose to get the bodies to the doctor or destroy the car or dump it in the river. She employs Klebitz and the Uptown Riders one last time to sell coke to a couple in Bohan, but the deal goes wrong, with one of the couple shooting Klebitz' bike, forcing him to ride with Malc. The police saw this as a terrorist attack, and sent many officers to chase down Klebitz and Malc. They all escape, and Klebitz takes a disabled police cruiser to suffice for a new vehicle. After this, she also warns Johnny to stay away from her, as the heat is closing in. Immediately afterwards, Elizabeta enters police custody. According to Weazel News, Liberty Tree reports, and radio news, she is sentenced to 300 years of imprisonment for 30 charges (10 years each) of cocaine distribution. Johnny Klebitz can call Elizabeta after this mission and hear her in a frantic state rushing Marta to flush some drugs down the toilet as police are about to raid her home, she tells Johnny that they're alright, laughs somewhat hysterically, and hangs up. Elizabeta Torres' vehicle is unique White-Red Voodoo, which can only be obtained during the mission Have a Heart. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Luck of the Irish (Boss) *Blow Your Cover (Boss) *The Snow Storm (Boss) *Have a Heart (Boss) ;The Lost and Damned *Buyer's Market (Boss) *Heavy Toll (Boss) *Marta Full of Grace (Boss) *Shifting Weight (Boss) Murders committed *Manny Escuela (killed for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD) *Jay Hamilton (killed for nearly revealing her location to the LCPD) LCPD Database record Surname: Torres First Name: Elizabeta Age: 31 Place of Birth: South Bohan, Liberty City Affiliations: *Linked to drug dealers in North Holland as well as the Lost MC, Irish-Americans in Dukes and West Indians in East Liberty City. Criminal Record: *1991 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1993 - Possession Controlled Substance: Crack Cocaine *1994 - Assault *1996 - Possession Controlled Substance: Heroin *2000 - Criminal Possession Weapon *2001 - Criminal Sexual Act: Minor Notes: *South Bohan based drug dealer. *Believed to be involved in the sale of large quantities of cocaine, marijuana, mdma, and ecstasy to street distributors. Trivia *It is mentioned,on the Liberty Tree website, that she was condemned to 300 years of prison, a new record in the Liberty City crime society. *Elizabeta appears in the third trailer and in the promotional artwork for the game. Although earlier renditions of the artwork depict her as much thinner than her final appearance, it is shown on advertisement posters made by Rockstar Games that she is between 5'11-6'2" tall and may weigh between 200-225 pounds. She has a slight island accent and she is implied to be bisexual. At one point, she tells Klebitz that she was married three times. *Despite the shared surname, there is no suggestion that Armando Torres is in any way related to Elizabeta Torres. It is unlikely that they are related, because Elizabeta is Puerto Rican, and it is implied that Armando is of Dominican decent. *Elizabeta's appearances in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned do not chronologically match up. As the events of IV and TLAD are at the same time, Elizabeta is arrested directly after the mission Have a Heart, however, she is still available for the missions: Heavy Toll, Marta Full of Grace, and Shifting Weight, when she should already be in jail. de:Elizabeta Torres es:Elizabeta Torres nl:Elizabeta Torres Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta Torres, Elizabeta